Watchers
by herecomeschaos
Summary: The Grigori were a class of angel sent from heaven to observe humans. When the boys cross paths with one Castiel reveals a secret he has been keeping from Dean. And of course once Dean finds out, he will do everything in his power to not lose his angel. Again. [[ Destiel. I was hoping to keep it at a T rating. But sex happened. Sorry. Chaptered. ]]
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just beginning to sink below the tree line as the Impala's front wheels passed over California's border from Nevada. It was a rather peaceful ride for the most part. Sam wasn't quite asleep yet in the passenger seat, a book was open across his chest. He had only just closed his eyes when the angel spoke up from the back seat.

"My sister is here," Castiel said in his usual monotone when he was stating facts.

Dean looked back at him in the rear view mirror, "your sister? You mean an angel?"

Castiel's face deadpanned, and he thought he was usually Stater of the Obvious, "yes, Ariel to be precise. I have not seen her since man left Eden."

Sam sat up in his seat, stretching his arms forward toward the dash, "she hasn't been to heaven since then?"

Castiel sighed, and began to fidget with his hands, "no, she is a fallen angel tempted by man. She was a part of the Grigori, or Watchers sent from heaven to look over humans. The angels ended up lusting over the beauty of man. Eventually some 200 angels fell to sin and married man," he paused for a moment, "they're also the reason man understands art and science. Those traits used to be reserved for heaven only."

"Then how is she still alive? Wouldn't she have become mortal or gone to hell, or something?" Sam asked, his curiosity had spiked. But Dean couldn't find it in himself to care. To Dean, Cas was describing himself and didn't even realize it. He didn't want to hear how their story ended.

Castiel shook his head as his face became heavy with empathy. He used to not understand why Ariel chose the path that she did. Why she was willing to disobey for man; but he was beginning to understand what it felt like to love someone other than your family. Nothing will ever match the love he has for his father or siblings, but the cursed and dammed Winchesters were a very close second.

"No, they did not go to hell. Lucifer despised the Watchers just as much as he despised Michael because they loved man too much, more than even God wanted. And when they started to teach the knowledge of the heavens to man God cursed them. To live the lives of the mortal man they coveted so much, but to be reborn each time with complete knowledge of their sins."

Castiel trailed off and became quiet. Sam looked over at Dean. The pained expression that was consuming Dean's face confirmed what Sam believed; Cas did just realize he explained his own relationship with his father.

"Cas," Sam began but didn't know where to take it, he pursed his lips together and fell silent again.

"I want to go see her," Castiel decided, "I need to talk to her."

Dean groaned, "Do you really think that's a good idea, Cas?"

Castiel's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "of course I do, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes; he was less than thrilled. Why did they have to come to California to begin with? With the six billion people on earth what are the odds of running into one of these 200 watchers? Dean scoffed, oh right, Dean Winchester's 1-in-1 chance of Crappy Things Happening to Him.

"Fine, where is she?" Dean asked as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. Sam side eyed him.

"A place called Google?" Castiel stated sounding confused at the same time.

"Like on the Internet?" Dean asked just as confused.

"No," Sam chuckled, "I think he means Google's headquarters, it's right outside Stanford, in Mountain View."

Castiel nodded in agreement.

"That's still four hours away, and I've been driving for sixteen, we're stopping for the night," Dean said.

They drove in silence until they reached the small town of Floriston and stopped for the night.

It was now well past one in the morning and both of the Winchesters were asleep. Dean had not said anything since they reached the motel and Sam couldn't think of anything to say without awkwardly breaking the silence. He was still curious about this watcher they were going to see and had a slew of questions he wanted to ask Castiel; but Sam could tell the whole ordeal was irritating Dean, to say the least.

Castiel sat up like he usually does. Sometimes he pretends to sleep for Dean's sake. He'll crawl into the bed with him and press his face against Dean's back, taking in the scent of cheap whiskey and diner grease. He knew he wasn't welcome in that dirty motel bed tonight. At the very mention of angels Dean always would get tense.

But it wasn't fair, not this time. Ariel was no longer an angel. She no longer has her Grace or any way to communicate with Heaven. All Castiel wanted to do was talk to her. He wished Dean would understand that, but Dean would never trust another angel, not again.

Castiel rubbed his fingers together as he felt the chilling bite of the air numb them, "not again," he murmured. He felt the chill run from his fingertips up to his elbows as he became conscious of the room's temperature because Sam liked to sleep in a cold room. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his trench coat to warm them back up.

He sighed and looked over at Dean in the light from the neon motel sign that shone into the room. He made two promises to Dean after he returned from Purgatory. First, no more angel powers, and second no more lies. He promised he would actually talk to Dean about what was bothering him.

He stood up and walked over to the bed where Dean was sleeping, his form was casting a shadow across the bed. "Dean," Castiel whispered as he brushed his cold fingers across Dean's face.

When Dean felt the icy flesh touch his face he jolted awake, "Jesus, Sammy, what the hell?" he muttered trying to focus his sleepy eyes in the dim room. When the angel's outline came into focus Dean's eyebrows knitted together, "Cas?" he propped himself up on an elbow as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "why are your hands cold?" Dean asked knowing Castiel was always warm.

Castiel's face softened. He could hear the worry in Dean's voice. No matter how angry Dean was at him, he was always instantly forgiven. Dean just had to pretend he was still mad for whatever sake his appearance needed.

"I am losing my Grace," Castiel choked out, the fear bleeding from each word.

Dean sat up quickly. The neon glow from outside cast shadows across his face revealing the sheer panic that was etching itself into Dean's face, "what! how do we stop it?" his voice broke when he tried to speak.

"I'm not sure we can," Castiel trailed off. Dean sat up all the way, his feet draping over the end of the bed. The angel sat down next to him resting his hands on his knees. Castiel stared at the floor for awhile, wishing he could find the right words hiding in the stained carpet.

"I can tell you want nothing to do with angels, but that's why I want to talk to Ariel. She has gone through this, I want to know what-"

"Shut up, Cas," Dean said cutting him off from ranting, "if you would have just told me," Dean shook his head, "com'n, man, we've talked about this."

Castiel sighed, he felt himself grow cold again. But it wasn't his hands. This time it was the pit of his stomach, "I know, I'm trying, Dean."

Dean smiled, "I know," he patted the angel's knee, "com'n, let's go to sleep."

"but, Dean, I'm not-"

"Hey, if you're losing your grace, you'll have to sleep, right?"

Castiel chuckled, "well, I suppose so."

"Good," Dean said swinging his legs back onto the bed and under the covers.

Castiel stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. He began to crawl into bed when he remembered Dean told him once he can't sleep fully clothed. He stripped down to his boxers and undershirt before finally climbing into bed.

Dean was facing away from the angel and laying on his side. Castiel slid across the rough sheets so he was perfectly lined up against the hunter's back. He buried his nose into his back and wrapped his arm tightly around Dean's stomach, holding him close.

Dean exhaled deeply, "night, Cas."

"Good night, Dean."

The angel wouldn't sleep. As long as he still had even an ounce of his Grace left he would use it watching over Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Guess who's back! Also, please be honest with me, I'm not casting Sam off to the side am I? I feel like I am. Idk. Chapter is longer this time. :3 R&R please :D**

It had been going on for months. It wasn't constant, but every once and awhile, he felt things he'd never felt. A yawn would pass over his lips late in the evening; or during a fight he would feel the tearing of his flesh when the Monster of the Week's claws bore into him. As his Grace was slowly leaving him, the gaps would cause these human things to happen; but then it would settle. What was left of his Grace would spread throughout his body again and the pain would disappear, the wounds would heal. But even now, he-

_Grumble… grrr…_

Castiel's eyes widened as his hands quickly covered his stomach, as to stop the noise from escaping. "I-I believe I'm hungry,"

Dean smirked. "Well, good thing we're in a diner with all this food around us."

The angel's eyes squinted at the statement. "Yes, of course it's a good thing, food is necessary for quelling hunger."

The smile slipped from Dean's face as his eyes narrowed, "we really have got to work on your understanding of sarcasm."

Castiel continued to give Dean a confused look as the waitress approached their table.

"How is everyone doing this morning?" she asked, "what can I get you?"

Sam looked up from his laptop and forced a smile at the waitress. "Can I get two scrambled eggs, whites only, and a side of wheat toast," he said before his eyes turned back to the computer screen.

"And both of us will have the breakfast plate, scrambled, extra bacon, and sourdough, please," Dean told her as he took the liberty to order for Cas, he wouldn't know what he wanted anyways; and hell if he was going to let Sam get him hooked on healthy things.

"Thank you, Dean."

"Yeah," Dean said taking a sip of his water, "what are you looking at, anyway, Sam?"

"Huh?" Sam looked up, "oh, just doing some research."

"On what?"

Sam's eyes shifted from Dean to Castiel and back, "the Grigori."

"Why?"

"You can just ask me, Sam," Castiel stated cutting Dean off, "I would know more than any book."

Sam wasn't sure if Dean wanted to hear anything about them. Based on what he read, the answer was probably no. Sam pursed his lips together as he looked at Dean, as if to get permission from his brother. Dean leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, it's alright," Sam stuttered, trying not to offend Castiel or anger his brother at the same time.

Castiel leaned over, peeking at the computer screen, "Ah, the Nephilim."

"The what?" Dean asked, sitting forward again, resting his elbows on the table.

"Their offspring, with man," Castiel answered plainly.

"It says here they're the reason God caused the Great Flood," Sam said pointing to the screen as he read.

"Wait, Noah's ark?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded, "I thought that was to wash the planet of man's

sin.

Castiel smirked slightly, "Don't think what you learned in Sunday School is correct. Actually, a lot of it is wrong."

Even though Dean knew he wasn't home, he still thanked God that their food came in that moment. He didn't need to learn about these angels' past. He already knew they were douche bags; and this one they were going to see, angel still or not, fell into that category until proven otherwise. They ate in silence. Castiel only ate about half of his before he didn't feel hungry anymore. Dean found himself sighing, almost in relief, that it seemed like the angel's Grace isn't disappearing too quickly. Yet.

* * *

Most of their rides were quiet just like this one. Dean hardly ever blasted hard rock through the speakers anymore and Sam spent most of his time reading about lore on his phone between jobs. Castiel didn't have anything to add, so he sat quietly in the backseat, staring out the window at the world. His Father's world. It was much more beautiful than heaven. He did love being down here. They weren't on the west coast a lot, but Castiel swore he loved this most. And that was a strange thing to say about a desert, as it was naturally devoid of life. But the scenery was beautiful. All the mountains painted with reds and oranges and browns, the shades perfectly blended together. Mountains that were millions of years in the making. Castiel smiled to himself as memories of Earth as nothing more than a burning ball of iron came into his mind. "What is Father's plan for this place?" he remembered asking his siblings. "Dear Castiel, you never question His plans," they answered every time, "only He knows the answer."

The Impala's wheels slowed to a stop just outside of Google's headquarters. The windows were rolled down as a cool breeze blew through them.

"Well, that's as close as we're getting, so unless you know where she lives," Dean said turning around to Castiel.

Castiel stared out the window to the glass and aluminum building. Maybe the brothers couldn't go any farther, but he could. He closed his eyes, ready to teleport into the building when he felt Dean's hand come crashing down onto his shoulder. Dean knew that look.

"Cas, no," Dean chastised, "you promised remember?" He couldn't care less if he broke the promise, per say, but he couldn't let Castiel do this alone. Something ached inside him, telling him not to let the angel out of his sight. And if there was only one thing Dean Winchester listened to on this God forsaken planet, it was his gut. "No angel mojo."

Castiel sighed, "then what."

"The normal thing, go get her address out of the phonebook," Sam said, "I mean, there can't be that many Ariels in the city."

Dean shifted the car back into drive, "sounds like a good plan to me, we have to go find a motel anyways."

As they started to drive off Sam noticed a familiar red head walking on the sidewalk, "Dean, stop," he said, barely waiting for the car to stop rolling before opening the car door and jumping out.

"Jesus, Sammy," Dean muttered putting the Impala back in park. His eyes followed his brother and then a sly smile spread across his face, "no freaking way." Dean said getting out of the car. Castiel just watched him confused, before he followed them.

"Charlie!" Sam called out to her, but she couldn't hear him with her headphones in her ears. He picked up his pace, and grabbed her shoulder. She let out a shrill scream as she tore her headphones out of her ears and turned around.

When her vision focused on him, he shoulders dropped, "Sam?" He smiled at her, "no, no, go away. I don't care what you need, I'm not doing it." She stated and turned back around and walked away.

Sam couldn't help but laugh, he didn't blame her, really. "Charlie, no wait."

She violently turned around, "what?"

Dean and Castiel caught up to her, "Hiya, Charlie," he said giving her a cheesy grin. The kind of cheesy grin you give someone that you know never wanted to see you again, but here you are, just to piss them off.

"I thought you were going to leave me alone?"

"It's just a coincidence, we swear," Sam said defensively putting his arms out. He may have only known her for a few days, but she was feisty and obviously angered right now.

"Do you know of an Ariel?" Dean asked, standing slightly behind Castiel.

Charlie's eyes widened, she chuckled trying to shake it off. "You do know there are thousands of employees here right?"

"Yeah, we get that, it's just," Dean paused trying to find the right words.

"She's an angel and I need to talk to her," Castiel finished. He never understood the point of beating around the bush, as Dean would put it. If you wanted answers, you needed to straight out ask for them.

Charlie stared almost blankly she was so shocked at this new person in front of her. Though she shouldn't be, this person is with the Winchesters after all. "Wait, you mean an angel? Like not figuratively 'you're an angel' but an angel angel, like buddies with God angel."

"Well, there are only about six of us who actually spoke to God," Castiel corrected her.

"What?" her face was just about to drown in confusion. This is precisely why she was so glad to have never heard from these brothers again.

Sam sighed as he tried to clear all this up, "Charlie, this is Castiel, he's an angel we've known him for quite awhile. He was just, uh, a little crazy when we met," he exhaled deeply, trying to keep this as brief as possible without sounding insane, "and he's losing his angel mojo and needs to talk to Ariel about it, because she already went through this."

Charlie was silent. Her eyes kept shifting between the three men as her genius brain processed everything that just unfolded in front of her, "So, Ariel is an angel of the Lord?'

"Sort of," Dean said stepping in front of Castiel to keep him quiet. This didn't need to get anymore confusing, "so, do you know her?"

"Know her?" Charlie repeated, "she's my girlfriend."

Sam chuckled, remembering that little fact, "oh the irony." he muttered under his breath. Dean shot him a glare that told Sam to shove it, immediately, if he valued his life at all.

"Great," Castiel said, "where is she?"

Charlie's eyes shifted to Castiel, unsure if she should trust him, "Uh, at home. She took a PTO day after the latest project."

"And that is?" Dean asked.

"No," Charlie said. The last time she saw the brothers they killed supernatural things, and she was sure they still did, "I'll take you, just let me call my boss."

* * *

She walked off to a quite area, grumbling to herself. She really, really did hate these Winchesters.

**AN: Yay, okay. I miss Charlie way too much. And I realised rewatching season 7 the other day (hey, it was cheap) that she regretted not working at Google. So. Yeah, hahaha. It also makes it easier, since Grigori aren't allowed to reproduce with man, or they face their final Judgement. So also easy write in. Okay, next chapter we meet her. And get this show on the road for realz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Woo, okay, that was a lot longer than the last two chapters. I've been writing like crazy and can't stop! Lucky you, right? Also, I believe I said the Destiel wasn't really going to be hot and/or heavy, yeah, well I lied. R&R pls! Love you all 3**

Charlie stopped at her apartment door, turning around and leaning against it. "So, seriously, my girlfriend is an angel, like literally," she said just to confirm.

Dean shrugged. "Well, technically not anymore."

Charlie smiled anyway. "Well, still, the Winchester's brought awesome for once."

Both the brothers' faces deadpanned as they glared at her, "not funny," they said in unison.

"Right," Charlie shook her head and turned back to the door and unlocking it.

At the sound of the tumblers dropping in the lock Castiel flinched. He could feel his heart feverishly beating in his chest as his nerves got a hold of him. Dean laid a supportive hand on the angel's shoulder. Castiel nodded as a he followed Charlie inside.

"Ariel," Charlie called out into the apartment, "there's someone here to see you."

"Coming," she called out from the other end of the hall. Her voice was gentle and was exactly how Castiel had remembered. He felt it awake parts of his Grace as everything began to rush inside him.

"Who is it?" She asked as she entered the living room. Her eyes locked with Castiel's and mid-stride her feet anchored into place.

Both of the brothers' eyes widened in awe. The two of them had seen female angels in vessels before, but this was an actual angel in mortal form, not borrowing a meat suit. Her hair was straight and long, and as dark as a starless night sky. Eyes were almond in shape and brown. She was slim and tall. Dean would consider her an absolute 10. The brothers looked at each other.

"Dude, I think she's taller than you." Dean quipped not wanting to give away how awe struck he was. All Sam could do was nod.

"Is it," she covered her mouth as emotions began to overcome her. Heaven had all but forgotten about her. She had not seen any of her siblings in millennia. "Oh, dear God, Castiel." her feet unhooked from their spot in the living room as she all but rushed her brother. Deep emotions of homesickness that took her thousands of years to forget came crashing back to her.

"Brother," she whispered before she embraced Castiel in a tight hug. His eyes widened at first, surprised at the sudden contact. He quickly relaxed, remembering she's spent so much of her life as a human, or as close to human as she can be, that this is rather customary.

"It has been far to long, sister," he said as he returned the hug. Ariel smiled and closed her eyes. From a different plane of existence she could feel the angel's wings wrap around her, hugging her as well (Dean saw it, too, when the angel's shoulders shrugged.) It felt comforting and welcoming at the same time, as if it had only been a day of being apart. And as far as heaven is concerned it might have well been.

As they both stood there, they forgot where they were. In that moment they had exchanged everything there was to know. Castiel told her all about the Winchesters, about the bond he shared with Dean, and all of his sins he had committed. All without even speaking a word to her. Ariel's heart felt heavy, but she did didn't want to let go. She had deeply missed the warmth that Grace produced, but there was something off this time.

She stepped back and looked at her brother, "your Grace has holes."

Castiel's eyes dropped and he looked away, ashamed that it was that obvious.

Dean's eyebrows knotted together as a jealousy bubbled in his stomach. He was mad he couldn't be he one to tell. He had spent more time with Castiel than anyone, and this, person, that hasn't seen him in thousands of years could tell right away. "Yes, how do we fix it?"

Ariel turned to look at the hunter. She smiled fondly on the inside. The worry was evident in Dean's words and she could instantly tell he cared more than he should about this angel. She didn't want to be the barer of bad new to someone she hasn't formally been introduced.

"I am sorry, but you can't."

* * *

Dean stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counters with his arms crossed his chest. He stared out into the open room, passed the dining room and through the sliding glass doors where Ariel and Castiel sat talking alone outside.

"I don't care what she says, there has to be a way," Dean muttered mostly to himself, but audible enough so his brother could hear him.

Sam exhaled deeply, "I'm sure if anyone knows it's an angel who lost their Grace thousands of years ago," he remarked. He knew it was useless. Even if what he was saying made perfect sense to any sane person, Dean was always less than sane when it came to Cas.

"Well," Dean paused, he was wracking his brain for an answer. Maybe he should have let Sam ask questions about these Grigori, "oh! What about Anna, she got her Grace back, huh?" Dean almost smiled, as if to convince himself that was going to work.

Sam shook his head, he knew his role in this situation: reason. "Anna removed her own, I'm sure it works a bit different than it forcibly being removed."

Dean scowled at his brother, "then we'll just gank whatever son of a bitch is doing this to him. Maybe a witch, or Crowley learned something from one of those tablets to get back at Cas."

Sam sighed, he couldn't do this. Dean was being completely unreasonable, but then again he always was when his family was in danger, "Ever stop and think God is the one doing this?" Sam asked honestly. He stared Dean straight in the eye waiting for an answer.

The older brother scoffed at the question, "God ain't home, Sammy. You know that." That was a ridiculous question for Sam even to ask. Of course it wasn't God. Cas would have been dead years ago if God was mad at him.

"Dean..."

* * *

"Why is it that you came here, Castiel?" Ariel asked after some time. She idly ran her finger around the rim of her teacup.

"Cas," Castiel corrected her.

"Who gave you that nickname?" She asked. It sounded a little odd for an Angel of the Lord to refuse the name his Father gave him.

Castiel looked down at his hands, he was fidgeting again. These hands that had pulled Dean from Hell, that touched Dean's broken soul, that touch his spirit now when they're alone. He didn't want to lose his "mojo" because Dean still needed it. He smiled softly to himself, "Dean did."

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he, Cas," she stated, giving emphasis to his nickname.

He chortled, "we have given up a lot for each other, if that's what you mean."

Ariel looked at her brother fondly. Not exactly what she meant, but he had always had an innocence about him, even in heaven. It was probably why it was so easy for him to have faith in their Father, even when she couldn't.

"Answer my first question," she said at length.

"Oh," Castiel's blue eyes darted across her face, "as you felt, my Grace is disappearing, and I figured that we couldn't stop it," he paused and smiled to himself. He knew Dean was going to try anyway, "but, I wanted to know what happens. It only sort of started for me, there's a lot left."

She placed one of her hands over his. Instinctively Castiel's fingers curled around hers. She gave him a soft, sad smile, "It's different for everyone, brother. The only thing I can promise you is," she paused. Part of her didn't want to tell him. She loved Castiel for his purity, though at the same time she wanted him to be prepared, "it's going to hurt."

With a deep sigh Castiel released all the air from his lungs. He could already feel Dean's worry around him. He didn't want to be here if that was the case. He had to go, anywhere else but be near Dean. His Grace began to warm inside him as he was prepared to leave. Ariel gripped down on her brother's hand.

"Cas, no." she hissed. She felt the Grace cool somewhat beneath his skin. Castiel looked up at her, his eyes showing vulnerability, "you need to stay. Believe me, you'll want him."

Castiel took his hand back and placed it in his lap. He decided to stay for now, until it hurt him too much. Just then the glass door slid open and Dean joined them on the balcony. He gave Ariel a cautious glance before looking at Cas.

"So, is there anything I should know?" He asked. Ariel went to speak but Castiel cut her off by speaking first.

"No," he shook his head, figuring Dean did not need to know about the inevitable pain, "just that we can't stop it."

Dean just stared at Cas. The 'that's bullshit, and you know it' look. Castiel just sighed. Maybe he was right, Dean was sort of good at doing the impossible.

Charlie popped her head outside, "Sam says you guys have to go find a motel, I gave him a close one," she paused, not believing what left her mouth next, "why don't you guys go check in and then we can go eat or something?"

Dean looked back over at Castiel whose blue eyes were practically begging for him to say 'sure.' The angel knew Dean had already had enough of this and was ready to drive all night to put miles between him and any emotions he would leave in the apartment. But Castiel missed his sibling, surely Dean would understand that.

"Sure," Dean said at length. Cas smiled and nodded a thanks to him before getting up and going back inside to join Sam.

The hunter briefly glanced at Ariel before following Cas. He didn't have a reason to dislike her (except for the angel thing,) but also didn't have a reason to trust her. He was simply indifferent. And to a "dick with wings" indifferent was almost best friends.

* * *

After they checked into the room Sam said he was going for a walk, something about his legs aching from sitting all day. Castiel had made a comment about Compartment Syndrome being a very serious matter, but that just caused Sam to roll his eyes as he walked out of the room.

Dean muttered something about smelling like he hadn't showered in three days, which was true he hadn't, before he disappeared into the bathroom. A soft yawn passed over Castiel's lips. 'Well, this is unfortunate,' he thought, 'we're supposed to be meeting Ariel and Charlie soon.' Maybe it would go away.

Another yawn.

Castiel rubbed his eyes, feeling sleepiness wash over him quickly. He went to lay down. As he walked to the bed he shrugged off his trench coat and suit jacket and kicked off his shoes. He peeled back the sheets and crawled into bed. It would fade, it always did. He was just going to need five minutes, tops.

The sound of the water running from the shower came muffled through the closed door. It was peaceful, and relaxed him nearly too much. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Dean walked out of the bathroom in his boxers as he dried his hair off with the towel. His back was still wet. Dean never dried himself off completely as it helped him cool down after the steamy shower. This used to anger Castiel, because he swore that was a great way to catch a cold, but the angel finally dropped it after the seventeenth time.

Dean's gaze instantly fell on the sleeping angel's form. Dean's brow furrowed in worry. He had hoped it wouldn't last to long like earlier in the diner. Castiel wasn't hungry again before he finished eating, maybe he would wake up soon too. Dean bent over and picked up the tan trench coat and blazer off the floor and slung them over the back of one of the table chairs. He kicked the dress shoes toward the door before his attention turned back to the angel.

"Jesus Cas," Dean muttered. He smiled to himself. If Cas _was_ awake he would chastise Dean for using the Lord's son's name in vain, "you can't sleep in your tie, you'll hang yourself," Dean wasn't sure why he was speaking out loud, he knew Cas couldn't hear him right now.

He bent down to remove the tie. He undid the knot, and as he was slipping the tie under the angel's neck his hand accidentally brushed against the stubble on his cheek. There was a small shock, but Dean thought of it as nothing more than static from the angel rolling around in bed. That was until Castiel's eyes flew open.

The angel awoke to Dean's touch. His Grace felt like it was on fire inside him, as his wings involuntarily came into existence in the same plane, knocking Dean over as they appeared.

"What the fuck," Dean stuttered, not sure what had knocked him on his ass. Once his eyes focused again he saw the black feathered wings above him, shimmering in purples and emeralds as the setting sun hit them.

"Dammit, Cas, you okay?" Dean asked, a noticeable tinge of worry in his voice.

The wings disappeared as quickly as they had appeared as Castiel let out an audible gasp. He coughed as he sat up. The hunter scrambled to his feet. Castiel could sense his panic before he even looked at Dean.

"I'm fine," he assured his friend.

Dean shook his head, he wasn't buying it, "what the hell was that? I haven't seen your wings in," Dean paused to think of the last time, "well, I actually don't know, but it's been a long time."

"My Grace surged and burned white hot and I lost control," Castiel felt his cheeks heat up, he bowed his head to hide it, "it's actually quite embarrassing."

Dean sat down on the bed next to Castiel, "That was strange. All I did was accidentally shock you, and then that happened." Dean shook his head.

Castiel just nodded, as if to agree with Dean that it was strange. He was awful at lying, so he learned to keep his mouth shut and hope Dean wouldn't notice. Castiel knew exactly what it was. The pieces of his Grace he had used to sow Dean's soul back together was reacting to him. That was the second time within the hour he lied to Dean. Castiel's eyes dropped, he said he wasn't going to do that anymore didn't he?

"It was my Grace inside you," Castiel said suddenly. Dean looked at him confused, "it must have reacted to me, and made the whole settling thing quicken up."

Dean's mouth made an 'oh' shape, but nothing came out. His brows knotted together again, "and your wings?"

"I wasn't ready for it, I guess. They just escaped."

Dean smiled slightly. They should escape more often, he thought to himself. They were too beautiful to be hidden for so long.

The hunter subconsciously moved closer to the angel, "So I guess, whatever it was, was a good thing." He was staring intently into those beautiful blue eyes.

"I'd say it helped for now," Castiel agreed, his answer sounded as if he was almost in a trance.

Dean lifted his hand, tentatively placing it on the angel's cheek. No shock this time. As his fingers slid to the back of his head to get tangled in his brunette locks, Dean pulled the angel closer to him. Castiel lost his balance, catching himself as his hand landed squarely between Dean's legs, their faces only fractions of an inch apart. Dean smirked against the angel's lips before kissing him deeply. Castiel responded instantly returning the kiss.

A soft moan passed over Castiel's lips as a dull glow began to twist in his stomach. Dean swallowed the moans as his kisses became more hungry. His hand fell from the angel's hair to his waist as Dean pulled the angel on top of his lap. The angel's thigh brushed against the bulge his boxers were doing a terrible job at hiding. That was it, these clothes needed to go.

Just as he began to work on the buttons on Castiel's shirt the room's door opened. In one swift movement, without even thinking about it, Dean reached behind Castiel, and while still kissing him deeply, grabbed something off the night stand (he thought it was the alarm clock) and hurled it at the still opening door.

"Shit," he heard Sam curse, closing the door just as quick, "sock next time, Dean!" he yelled through the closed door before stalking away. He was so going to have to start hustling more pool so he could get his own room.

"Sorry, Sammy," Dean said as he removed the offending clothing, "heat of the moment and all."

Dean's lips began to trail down the angel's neck as their cocks rubbed together. Castiel hissed at the rush of stimulation. Dean usually knew that was a sign to slow down, but he just couldn't. He needed every inch of the angel now.

One hand wrapped around both of their members, pumping in a slow motion, covering his fingers in precum. The angel shuttered against him, his forehead dropping to the hunter's shoulder.

"Deannn," the angel whined. He hated to whine because Dean would always,

"What is it, baby?" Dean asked.

That. Dean didn't actually mean to offend the angel. But Dean had called him a baby outside of sex for whining. Once. Just once. And all Castiel can do is find it offensive, not endearing like it's supposed to be in this moment.

The angel squirmed in his lap.

"Oh," Dean breathed, a smirk on his face. Usually he would tease Cas until he talked dirty because he knew the angel loathed it, but his heart was raging now, he hardly had the time for it.

Dean kissed along the angel's collarbone as he let go of their throbbing cocks, and with the same hand reached around to find Castiel's entrance. He rubbed his slick fingers against the hole. As he pushed one finger in he kissed Castiel hard to stifle any moans that he'd illicit. If Sam wasn't around to gross out he didn't really need to disturb anyone else behind those flimsy walls. As he added his second and third finger Dean felt the pleasure twist in his stomach before spreading through his body. Castiel was always so tight, so perfect. He could hardly wait.

Dean fell back against the bed, "up for trying something different, Cas?" he asked, but was nearly too impatient to wait for the answer.

The angel nodded shyly. Everything was new to him, but if he could please Dean in new ways he'd at least try.

"Ok, hips up," he instructed. As he guided Cas to his knees Dean's cock slipped down the angel's butt cheeks. The soft skin made Dean shutter and almost lose his load there, but he was determined. He shook his head as he helped Castiel position himself right over Dean's throbbing cock. Castiel hissed between clenched teeth as he slid down the shaft. When Dean was all the way inside him, Castiel saw stars. He had never felt Dean in him so deep. As Dean shifted his hips, he brushed against the angel's prostate and Castiel let out a deep moan, his body pitching forward ever so slightly.

"Do that again, Dean," Cas found himself begging.

Dean shook his head, "Not yet," he said taking one of the angel's hands and guiding it to his pulsing balls.

"Squeeze," he instructed. Castiel watched Dean's face carefully. He nodded, and clenched his hand down around Dean's balls. The noise that left Dean's lips was almost animalistic, as he grunted and panted. He involuntarily kicked one of his legs, causing him to shift under Cas again. Castiel moaned again. He didn't stop squeezing. In fact, he closed his hand down tighter, pinning his lover's ballsac between his fist and the hard mattress. Dean saw a flash of light behind his eyes, his panting increasing.

"D-do-don't stop," he groaned, writhing under Cas. The angel felt a smirk slip across his face at the sudden power he had over Dean. He let his hand go slack, just to see what would happen.

"Dammit, Cas," Dean hissed. His hands grabbed the angel's hips, fingers digging into the bone, as he slammed them down, burrowing as deep into him as he could. Castiel let out a shattering moan Dean hit his prostate squarely. Castiel's whole body shook as he came, his hand involuntarily squeezing Dean's balls again, and that's all Dean needed to be sent over the edge.

Castiel slid down off of Dean and laid next to him, curling into his side, waiting for him to come down. He wondered intently what it was like to have his ballsac squeezed like that and made a mental note to ask Dean to do it to him next time.

The angel kissed the side of his lover's face. Dean turned his head to look at him, "I'm going to need to fucking shower again."

"That's your fault," Castiel pointed out. It was, Dean did start it after all.

"Come on, we'll clean up together. If we leave Sam out there too long he will literally kill us." Dean said taking the angel's hand and dragging him to the bathroom.

**AN: Sorry if there are any typos. A lot of this was written in the way late night/early morning before sleeps. I did my best! Also, sorry about the sudden sex orz idek where it came from. There was definitely a completely different ending there in the first draft. Opps. Oh well it's there now. Sorry if it's terrible, it's only been literally 5 million years since I've written sex ^^;;;;;;;;**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter has been a pain in the ass. Like a giant pain in the ass. Do you know how hard it is to write them being normal? Do you know how hard it is? I have to go practice with writing Domestic!Destiel and then it's like shit, well now I have another fic. Which I do... but not until this one is done. Which I think I finally have hashed out into ~12 parts total. So still lots left. Please review, they make me really happy. It's been a crappy week.**

When Dean and Castiel finally emerged from the hotel room Sam was sitting on the hood of the Impala drinking a beer from the cooler. He was just glaring at Dean with the bitchiest face he could muster. Which just caused Dean to return a smug look.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean moved to get in the driver's seat as Castiel tried to be daring enough to steal shotgun from Sam.

"Oh, hell no," Sam huffed, quickly walking between Cas and the door, "absolutely not."

"Oh, come on, Sammy. If you ask me, I'd say he earned it," Dean said giving his brother a cheeky grin and winking at him.

Sam opened the door, sliding inside, "I swear, I am _this_ close to killing you."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at all the discomfort he was causing his brother as he turned the key and his Baby purred to life.

Castiel got in the back seat, "we did learn something new."

Sam screamed, positive he was experiencing a panic attack. The problem was Dean would spout of innuendos to make Sam uncomfortable, but Castiel would take it as serious and continue the conversation. Sam shook his hands in front of him, wishing he could throttle someone's neck.

"Both of you stop it!"

Castiel tilted his head in confusion, "what?"

Dean laughed so hard his vision crossed. Probably not the best thing as he was currently driving. He eased off the accelerator until he could contain himself. He didn't want to damage Baby.

"No he means about his mojo." Dean leaned over the bench seat to get one last jab in, "in bed."

Sam landed a hard punch squarely on his brother's shoulder.

"Ow!" Dean whined playfully.

"You deserve it."

Castiel couldn't help but smile at the levity between the two brothers.

"No, the part of my Grace fused in Dean's soul, it quickened the rate at which I felt, human, things," Castiel stated, clearing the confusion.

"Oh," Sam breathed, "well that's handy."

"Yes," Castiel nodded, "indeed it is _handy_." Castiel said the last word curiously. Dean couldn't help but smile. It was a strange thing, to watch Castiel's vocabulary expand almost backwards. He remembered back to when they first met, and he didn't understand half of what Castiel said because the words he chose.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the address Charlie had given them before they left. The restaurant was a brick building sandwiched between a laundromat and a bank. It only had one window where a neon open sign hung.

"Hole in the wall, I like it," Dean aid as he turned off the engine and got out. Castiel followed after, then Sam, who was still mad and not talking to his brother.

When they walked inside Castiel immediately saw Ariel and walked to her. Her and Charlie were sitting in a corner booth. Sam slid in first as he greeted the girls followed by Cas and Dean.

"Hey," Charlie said to everyone but couldn't take her eyes off Castiel who sat across from her.

Castiel felt nerves wash over him as he began to feel uncomfortable under her gaze, "Hello," he choked out before adverting his eyes.

Dean noticed and sighed, "Everything, OK, Charlie?" he asked trying to break her trance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she looked up at him and smiled.

Dean couldn't help but give her a side eye as the waitress came up.

"How is everyone?" She looked over at the girls, "know what you want?"

It was standard bar food. Charlie had ordered a club sandwich with a soda. Ariel had decided on a dozen buffalo wings (she also ordered a beer.) That made Castiel state that he didn't understand, buffaloes don't have wings. Dean just shook his head suppressing a laugh as everyone else tried to explain it to him all at once. He was going to stay out of that conversation. As usual Sam ordered a salad; and told Dean he could drink if he wanted, offering to be the DD. As much as Dean was driving him crazy, he knew his brother. He knew Dean had been inappropriately hiding his emotions in bad jokes to make him seem like he was handling everything better.

Dean nodded a small thanks to his brother and ordered a bacon cheeseburger and whiskey on the rocks.

"You hungry, Cas?" Dean asked as he handed the waitress the menus.

"No, thank you. I'll have a drink though," he paused for a second trying to figure out what he wanted but couldn't think of anything. He really didn't think they tasted much different from each other, "I guess I'll have some whiskey too."

The waitress nodded and walked away.

The bar was starting to fill as the night went on. Dean was on his third drink and Ariel was matching him. Sam cut Castiel off at six after the waitress made a comment of his ability to hold liquor.

"Excuse me a second," Charlie said as she got up, walking toward the back to go to the bathroom.

"Dean, let us out," Sam asked nudging him, "come on, Cas, help me pick some music."

"But, I don't care for this music," Cas protested as Sam pulled him off to the jukebox anyways.

Sam started to push the button on the old style jukebox to switch through the albums, "I don't care. Dean isn't going to talk at all if you're there sitting next to him."

Castiel's head cocked to the side, "Why not? We've been better at talking about things."

Sam sighed, "I know. But Dean is still an idiot, and doesn't want help and thinks he can do things on his own," he said, settling on Foreigner to listen to, "he just, needs to hear it from Ariel directly, or he's going to kill himself over this."

Castiel looked back over at the table, understanding that Dean wanted to talk to Ariel alone, "He is indeed an idiot." Cas mumbled to himself as he walked to the bar to order another drink hoping maybe the alcohol would start effecting him soon.

Dean took a long sip of the warm liquid, finishing it off.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked.

Ariel looked up from her beer, surprised Dean even cared to talk to her.

"Sure."

The off hand comment Sam made about God earlier in the afternoon kept eating at him. He licked his lips, as if it would help the words leave his mouth easier. "Do you know who took your Grace?" He finally squeezed out.

She nodded, "it was a sentencing, Dean, of course I do."

"Was it God?"

Ariel's eyes widened a bit before shaking her head, "No, it was an angel-"

Dean cut her off in disbelief, "Angels can do that to each other?"

She chuckled, "Only one, Raguel, the Angel of Justice."

Dean looked down into his empty glass, rattling the ice around in it, "Raguel, huh?" he repeated his name, tasting it on his lips, "Could he be the one doing this to Cas?"

Ariel shrugged, "It's possible if Castiel's crimes were too great," she picked up Dean's glass, "you look like you could need another."

Dean watched her get out of the booth, muttering a thanks as she walked over to the bar. His eyes scanned the rest of the room. Sam and Castiel were now sitting at a different table with Charlie. He made a mental note to thank Sam later. Or maybe he wouldn't tease him for a day. Dean chuckled, that sounded like a good "thanks."

"What's so funny?" Ariel asked, handing a full drink to Dean.

"Oh? Uh," he stuttered taking the drink and nodding, "nothing."

The table fell silent again. Dean was nearly half gone before Ariel spoke, "Castiel told me what happened in heaven."

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes, "Did he tell you he didn't really have another choice?"

"N-no, uh," Ariel stuttered, "but if you're thinking someone is doing this to him, it may be Justice being served."

Dean looked down at his hands. If that was the case, why would he have been brought back _again_. And why would he have had all his mojo. Dean ran his fingers through his hair and took another sip. The warm liquid cracked and burned all the way down his throat.

"Great, so how do I summon him or whatever?" Dean asked, finishing the glass. He was starting to feel dizzy and couldn't feel his face or fingers.

"You don't," Ariel said, her voice was serious and deep, "Raguel never leaves heaven. And besides, I told you, you cannot stop this."

Dean smirked. He was mad, sure. All angels did was tell him he couldn't do something, but right now he felt the whiskey settle into his bloodstream and he didn't care, "you don't know me, sister," he said getting up and walking over to his brother.

Castiel frowned when he saw Dean walk over to them. His cheeks felt hot and his eyes were half lidded. He didn't drink that much more, but he felt like he had. He suspected his Grace was breaking again. But he still didn't feel any of the pain Ariel was talking about.

"What did you talk about?" Castiel asked, hiccuping between words.

Dean's eyes narrowed on him, "nothing. We're going."

Sam sighed almost in relief, "Good. Your boyfriend is a handful when he drinks," Sam teased his brother.

Dean's eyes widened staring straight at Sam. Castiel playfully hit Sam's shoulder, "I told you, Sam. Dean isn't my boyfriend, he won't let me use that word. We're just 'us'," Cas said using air quotes around us.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Are we going to go?"

Sam nodded, "Do you need help taking him to the car or?"

Dean shook his head, "No, I've got him," he slipped his arm around the angel's middle to stabilize him, "Com'n, Cas."

Sam smiled at Charlie, "Hey, sorry to bail, but when Dean gets in one of his moods," Sam tried explaining without calling his brother a dramatic queen.

"No, don't worry," She reached out giving Sam a half hug, "if you guys need anything, call."

Sam nodded, not knowing if they'd be staying in town or not, "yeah, for sure. Good seeing you."

Ariel had joined the two of them once Dean left the bar, "Your brother is stubborn."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, well, he is a Winchester," he stated with a shrug, "it was nice to meet you, by the way. Thanks for helping Cas."

Ariel nodded, "You guys too. Sam watch them closely, it really hasn't started yet."

"Alright, thanks for the heads up." He hugged them both one last time before exiting the bar to drive drunk and drunker back to the motel.

**AN: ugh, okay. Can we please just ignore this chapter. It's such a mess but I can't do anything else with it. I promise it's going to get better soon. Anyways, please review. I am feeling like the flu hit me and I don't know when I'll get around to Ch 5, but I think we're finally going to get into some actual action here. So yeah.**

**I love you all. Thanks for everything 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Once they got back to the hotel Sam helped Dean get Cas inside before going to shower. Dean quickly shed all his clothing and dove under the sheets. He wanted to sleep but his brain wouldn't shut off. He felt just as utterly hopeless as Ariel had made it sound. _You can't stop it. Even if Raguel was doing it, he does not leave Heaven. I don't know. Sorry._ Dean groaned and pulled the pillow over his face. He wanted to shoot something.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel asked as he removed the pillow from the hunter's face.

When the pillow was pulled back it revealed Castiel looking down at him, confused. His head cocked to the side, blue eyes squinting slightly. Dean's eyes narrowed, "Sleeping," he replied, his voice dry and harsh as he yanked the pillow back.

"You'll suffocate that way," the angel stated. He seemed sober as he spoke to Dean.

Dean groaned and rolled over to his side so he didn't have to look the broken angel in the eyes. "Shut up," he mumbled.

"You're angry," Castiel pointed out, "why?" Head cocked again.

Dean felt a flash of heat boil in the pit of his gut. A slow simmer of anger that was there since they first got to California had finally spilled over. He violently sat up in the bed. His face was sharp, and pained with frustration, "Because of this, Cas," the words sputtered out of his mouth with hardly a second thought, "because you're losing yourself and there isn't a God forsaken thing I can do about it."

The angel's face softened, eyes dropping as guilt washed over his face, "Dean," was all he could find the strength to say. He never could summon the right words when Dean was in one of these moods.

"Cas, I just," Dean sighed, feeling defeated, "I just don't know what to do," he pursed his lips together before his tongue darted out and nervously licked across them, "besides Sam you're the only other family I have left." And no matter how broken, torn, and completely shattered his family was, it was all Dean could cling to these days. A desperate hope, in a world he learned a long time ago was hopeless.

Castiel sat down on the edge of Sam's bed, facing Dean, "You do know it just means I'll be more or less human," he tried to remind his friend.

Dean sighed. That was exactly the problem. _Human._ No longer an angel that could heal himself in the same moment he was injured. No longer the angel that always seemed to find a way back into his life time and time again. No longer the angel Dean Winchester needed. _Human. _And that scared the hunter most. He already had a human he protected with his life in his baby brother. Two would destroy him.

He shook the thought from his head, replacing the look on his face with a soft smile as he looked at Cas. He would still be the same person. A skilled fighter. A warm heart. A _person_ that liked bacon cheeseburgers just as much as he did. Dean chuckled, and placed a reassuring hand on Cas' knee.

"You're right," Dean nodded, "come on, I'm beat." He rolled over to the other side of the bed, inviting the angel to join him.

Castiel stared at the now empty space on the bed, "Sam won't get angry, will he?" he questioned, remembering earlier in the evening.

Dean rolled back over to look at the angel, "As long as you behave yourself," he gave him a cheeky grin.

"I, oh, um," Castiel's face burned a deep red, "right. Of course," he stammered out as he undressed, leaving a pile of clothing where he stood. He crawled under the covers and turned off the bedside lamp. He wasn't tired, but pretended to sleep as it seemed to be what Dean wanted.

Dean never used to care if Cas would sleep with him at night or not, but lately he felt almost overprotective of the angel. He was going to need to hold onto this Cas as long as he could. His hand wandered searching for the angel's under the sheets. When he found it, he laced their fingers together. Protect his angel by sharing whatever Grace was inside him, even if his own soul unraveled in the process.

* * *

Dean wandered out of the bathroom after shaving, wiping his face dry with a hand towel. Sam and Cas were sitting at the table, looking at an old book together.

"What are you bookworms reading now?" He asked as he tossed the towel into the corner of the room.

Sam looked up at his brother and shrugged, "Nothing in particular."

Dean side eyed his brother, "Not those Grigori I hope."

"Why would he when I can tell him anything he needs to know?" Cas added. Sam looked at the angel, slightly surprised.

"Okay good," Dean said, "hey, I am going to go get breakfast, why don't you see if you can find a job so we can blow this popsicle stand?"

"Uh, sure," Sam said, closing the book and opening his laptop.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Cas asked.

"I got it, are you hungry?"

Cas slumped in his chair, "No, thank you."

Dean just nodded and walked out of the motel room. Once he had driven down the road a few miles he took out his cellphone. He couldn't believe who he was about to call, but he was desperate. He selected the name out of his contacts and called it.

"Howdy," the voice said as it picked up the other line.

"'Howdy'? Jesus, Garth, you're not an actual cowboy."

"Says you."

"Whatever," Dean muttered, not believing what was going to come out of his mouth next, "hey, I need a favor."

"A favor?" Garth's voice peaked in interest, "what kind of favor?"

"I need you to find me a spell to summon an angel from Heaven."

"What did you an your boyfriend have a disagreement?"

"_Garth_!" Dean yelled, getting frustrated, as he usually did with this replacement Bobby, "he's not my boyfriend, and no!" he stammered, getting flustered. He shook his head. "Listen, I just need a summoning spell for an angel, specifically one not exactly keen on leaving Heaven."

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time? You three haven't done any jobs in awhile."

"It's not a job, it's," Dean paused, "personal. Are you going to help or not?"

"Personal? You are having boyfriend trouble!"

"_Garth_! Jesus, yes, fine, Cas is in trouble and I need to talk to this angel."

"OK, I know of a spell, it will bind the angel to Earth, he won't have any other choice."

Pluck an angel right out of Heaven, "what? You just automatically know? No research?"

"You have a lot of time to do research on a boat, Dean."

"Fair enough. I hope this isn't a laundry list, what do I need?" Dean asked as he pulled over to write it down.

Dean fidgeted on the bed as he watched Castiel sit on the foot of the bed flip through the channels on the TV. He scratched his fingers through his hair, groaning. He was going to have to ask now or he never was going to get it.

"Hey, Cas," Dean spoke up, his voice cracked on the name. He shook his head, he was so pathetic, and scooted to the end of the bed to sit next to the angel.

Cas hit the power button on the remote and turned to look at Dean. The hunter's heart sunk when he saw how tired the angel was. There were dark circles around his eyes. It seemed to be getting worse as the days wore on. "Why don't you lay down?" Dean asked instead.

Castiel shook his head as a yawn passed over his lips, "I'm fine, what is it that you wanted to ask?"

"Um," Dean paused, as he beat himself up mentally. It's not that hard of a sentence, out with it, already! "I need your blood for a summoning."

Castiel's head tilted to the side, "For what? I can't think of anything that," he paused mid-sentence. As through the fog of sleepiness the answer stared at him, "an angel summoning?" His face went pale. He wasn't ready to face heaven in any measure, and Dean wanted to purposefully bring them to him? "Wh-why?" Castiel finally squeaked out.

Dean felt his chest tear in two when he realized what was crossing his mind, "Shit, Cas, no," Dean hastily assured his friend, "no, no, I just want to talk to the angel who's taking your mojo."

"And what angel would that be?" Castiel asked.

"Raguel,"Dean said and Castiel's eyes widened at the name.

"No, Dean, I can't," Castiel refused, but his voice was soft. He didn't have the strength to sound threatening.

"I have to, Cas. I have to save you, or at least try." Dean trailed off avoiding eye contact with the angel. He knew if he looked into those bloodshot baby blues he'd lose any sort of composure he was desperately trying to hold onto inside him. He had watched this angel suffer as long as he had known him, and he was disgusted with himself for not being there for him. Dean Winchester cannot afford to lose one half of the cursed family he had left.

"I can't," Dean opened his mouth to protest more but Castiel hushed him, "I can't let you go summoning angels all on your own. You don't even know how dangerous Raguel is. If you thought Raphael or Michael were terrifying you couldn't even fathom the Angel of Justice. The only other being besides God that can cast angels from heaven." Castiel let out a hysterical laugh, "and Dean Winchester, reckless as ever, wants to summon him to Earth."

Dean smirked wildly at the angel. "You should know by now, Cas, disaster follows me around."

A manic smile spread across Castiel's face, "More than that, I know 'don't do it' isn't a phrase you comprehend. So why am I even wasting my time, when-" Castiel stopped mid-sentence when he felt a blunt stabbing pain in his gut. He froze, all color draining from his face.

The smile slipped from Dean's face. "Cas?" he spoke cautiously, "you OK?"

The angel's hands snapped around his stomach as it began to burn. He let out a small groan as he winced. His gut felt as if a million hot pins and needles were being twisted into him.

"Ahhh," he breathed as he doubled over in pain.

"Cas?" Dean's voice was quick and panicked, but he wasn't prepared for what was coming.

A sharp piercing noise filled the room and Dean instinctively covered his ears. The TV and all the light bulbs in the room instantly shattered as the radio turned on to white noise.

"Cas!"

Dean tried to look up at the angel through the pain his True Voice was causing. He could feel his ears begin to bleed, and was sure one of his eardrums burst. He fought against himself to reach out with the hand that was covering the damaged ear to touch the angel. When Dean's fingertips touched Cas' cheek the True Voice instantly stopped, replaced with agonizing screams.

"Cas!" Dean scrambled, pulling the angel close to him as possible. He held him tightly against his chest making sure their bodies touched as possible. The screams had died down to a whimper.

"Shh," Dean whispered as he buried his face into the angel's dark hair. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt tears threatening. "Don't do this to me," he begged between the escaping tears, "not now, you dumb son of a bitch."

Dean wasn't sure why he did; and if you asked him later he would swear to you that he didn't, but he began to sing into that dark hair, the same way his mother would to calm him down as a young boy.

"..._And any time you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's fool who plays it cool, by making his world a little colder_..."

As he sang Castiel fell silent. He felt the angel nuzzle into his chest, but his body was still tense as it shook a little.

Dean stopped mid-verse as he heard the room's door open.

"What the-" he heard Sam stammered out, "Dean! Is he alright?" Dean just shrugged his shoulders as he continued to hum. How would he even begin to answer? Sam sat down on the bed across from his brother, "was this his True Voice?" Sam asked looking at the broken glass around the room. Dean simply nodded, refusing to stop until Cas relaxed, convinced it was helping somehow, "damn," Sam sighed when he saw the blood, "are _you_ OK?"

Another nod.

"Here, let me help," Sam said as he got off the bed and entered the bathroom. Dean watched his brother curiously. He kissed the top of the angel's head and closed his eyes again, concentrating on the hummed melody.

Castiel could faintly hear Dean hum the song, but he clung to every note trying desperately to ignore the pain inside him. But of course he couldn't. He could feel large chunks of his Grace being torn away, shredding his thoughts and very being. It burned hotter than the sun. But as he laid against Dean he never felt so cold and hollow against Dean's warm soul. He tried to hug himself close to the warmth, fighting to stay conscious when suddenly he felt something else warm against his forehead.

"Dunno, if it will help, but he's shivering, so," Sam rambled as he convinced his brother to let the angel lay down. He handed his brother another damp cloth.

"Thanks," Dean said as he took it to wipe the half dried blood away. "Just all of a sudden, Sammy," Dean muttered, watching Castiel. The angel's breathing was shallow and face was contorted with pain.

Sam wasn't sure what to say as he watched his brother crawl into bed. Dean rested his head back against the headboard and shifted the angel so his head was was resting on the hunter's lap. Dean was absent mindedly running his fingers through the dark locks as the angel's breathing started to even out.

The younger Winchester instantly saw the anger begin to cloud his brother's face. He knew that look. Dean had given him that look more than he could remember in the past. It was a blind furry, the only thing that could get an instant emotion out of the man that made a living out of ignoring them.

Family. But of course Sam knew that. Sam knew that the moment his brother picked up that bloodstained trench coat out of that lake two years ago. The same forgiveness Dean gave him after The Cage opened.

"Call Ariel," cut through the air.

Sam shook his head, he wasn't listening. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Call Ariel," Dean repeated, his voice cold and venomous.

He was going to kick that son of a bitch Raguel's feathery ass. Most powerful angel be damned. He'd never been up against a vengeful Dean Winchester before.

**Hey, sorry that took so long to get done! I really apologize for breaking Cas too ): Please review. They make me happy and write faster. :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Sam had promised to stay with Castiel; and to call Dean the moment anything had changed.

"Don't worry, Dean, I'm capable," Sam told him as he sat down in a chair he had pulled between the beds. He had the old book from the other day in his hand to occupy himself; he doubted the angel's status would change much.

Dean nodded, "I know, I just…" he trailed off when he couldn't find the right words. Of course, he trusted his brother, but something inside him ached and it wasn't nerves.

Sam shook his head. "Do I have to kick your ass out of here?" he asked, despite his playful tone his face was quite serious.

"Right," Dean wallowed thickly, "I'll only be a few hours," he said before leaving.

Dean drove to a decommissioned warehouse at the edge of the city. As he pulled into the lot he saw Ariel leaning against the chain link fence. He grabbed his supplies, and went to meet her.

"Do you still have an angel blade?" Dean asked. He bent down to cut a hole in the fence.

Ariel pushed herself off the fence with her shoulder, she laughed, "do you think Heaven would let me keep a weapon that can kill its soldiers?"

Dean paused, putting the metal cutters down, "no, didn't think of that," he said as he went for his duffle. He pulled out the chrome dagger, handing it to Ariel. He didn't know what kind of fighter she was now, but as a former servant of Heaven she had to be good at one time.

Her fingers curled around the grip of the knife; it was cold under her fingertips, "Is this Castiel's?"

He rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up, "No, uh, I don't know exactly _whose_ it is, a demon had it last," Dean said referring to Meg.

Ariel frowned as she looked back down at the blade in her hand. She thought about how many of her siblings could have fallen to a demon with an angel's blade.

"Do you mean to kill Raguel?" Ariel asked, she didn't even think about the question.

"What? No," Dean shook his head as he picked up the duffle and squeezed through the fence, Ariel followed soon after, "just as protection."

"And what about you?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'll be fine," Dean muttered to himself. He would admit he was being reckless, even by his standards, but that wasn't important at the time.

Ariel reached out in front of her and laid her hand gently on Dean's shoulder. He turned around to look at her. "You can't kill him; Heaven would be in complete chaos if Justice were to disappear."

Dean scoffed, "Sweetie, Heaven has been messed up since Daddy decided to leave the kids home alone." They stopped at a side door that was locked. Dean bent down and began to pick the lock.

"You don't like angels do you?" Ariel asked to confirm her suspicions.

The tumblers fell in the lock and Dean pushed it open, "as a general rule, no," his voice was dry as he pushed himself off the ground and entered the warehouse.

"But Castiel," she started.

"Exception," Dean cut her off, trying to stop the conversation before it started.

The warehouse's winders were mostly boarded up, so it was dimly lit on the inside. It was massive, with at least forty feet to the ceiling above their heads and half a mile long in floor space. With all the twisted metal shelving pushed against the walls it was a storage facility of some sort. They walked to toward the middle of the room where a beam of sunlight shown through the busted boards.

Dean knelt down and opened his duffle. He took out a bronze basin and began to mix the ingredients for the spell: Frankincense, an angel's feather, and sand of Paradise. He had stopped at a local hoodoo place on his way there. He took out a vase of Holy Oil and poured it in a circle around the basin. The only other thing he needed was the angel's blood. He took out his knife and looked over at Ariel.

"Give me your hand," he instructed Ariel.

"My hand?" She asked, clutching it closely to her chest, "why? Don't you have Castiel's blood?"

"No, I didn't get it before he passed out. And fallen angel blood works just the same, so give me your hand," Dean asked again, words strained as they left his mouth.

She sighed and nervously held out her hand. Dean grabbed it rougher than he attended to, "Sorry," he muttered as he broke the skin on her palm with the blade of the knife. He held her clenched fist over the basin as he chanted the Enochian spell. There was a flash in the basin as they stepped back. Dean wrapped a torn cloth around Ariel's hand before he lit the holy fire.

They stood in silence for awhile, only the sound of the crackling oil filling the void. Ariel held her wounded hand close to her chest, "I told you this wouldn't work, Raguel doesn't-" her sentence was cut off when the room suddenly flooded with a bright light. Dean shielded his eyes, but Ariel stood there unfazed. When the light faded Dean saw a man, mid 30's with dusty brown hair dark brown, almost black voids, eyes. He was wearing dark washed denim jeans and a grey v-neck shirt. Ordinary clothes, on an ordinary man, not exactly the frightening angel Cas said he was.

"Who summoned me to this rock?" Raguel's vessel's voice boomed it was much deeper than Castiel's or any other angel's for that matter. Ok, maybe he was slightly frightening. Raguel looked around, his eyes falling on Dean. The cold eyes bore right through him. Dean felt a shiver run down his spine. "Dean Winchester, I should have known," Dean swallowed thickly. He couldn't look away from the angel; fear had him looking much like a deer in headlights.

"And, Ariel, it has been a long time, sister."

Ariel nodded, "It has," her voice was quiet and small. It was the first time she laid eyes on her Judge and Jury since she was cast from Heaven.

"Holy fire, do you think it can contain me?" Raguel questioned. He slowly raised the palm of his hand and then lowered it. The flames extinguished with his movements.

"H-how?!" Dean stammered. Cas was looking more and more right about his strength.

"Dean, I'm the second oldest angel in creation," his voice was calm and smooth, "Metatron is only older so he could scribe my creation by my Father," his eyes narrowed on Dean, "_Nothing_ happens without my Judgment."

Dean scoffed, "Is that so? You know your brothers jump started the Apocalypse?"

A loud clap of thunder filled the room as it lit up. Behind Raguel shadows of six huge wings covered the whole wall. "Do not mock me, boy," Raguel warned. His wings flicked into the same reality for a brief moment. They were a classic white, highlighted in silver and gold, "one of them also killed half of Heaven's hosts."

Dean flinched, but wouldn't back down. The dumb Family First blind rage clouded his thoughts, "Because apparently civil war doesn't warrant your Judgment."

"Dean," Ariel tried to calm him down, but it was pointless.

"No, I want him to answer. He _has_ to; he's bound here until I let him go." Dean was almost sneering at the angel, trying to provoke him.

"I was busy," Raguel said at length. His wings disappeared all together as his face softened, almost with guilt.

"Of course you were," Dean said as he rolled his eyes, wondering how many more times he would hear that excuse in his life.

"Don't roll your eyes, Dean, it's disrespectful," the angel chastised, "I _was_ busy. So was my Father. That's why neither of us is passing Judgment on Castiel. He was only doing what he thought was necessary to stop the fighting," Raguel sighed, "Castiel is still a young angel. He was naive."

Dean stared at Raguel, his mouth slightly a gape. For the first time in a long time he found himself speechless. If it wasn't Heaven then who?

"That is what this is about, isn't it?" Raguel questioned, "why you tracked down a former Grigori solider, summoned me to Earth, because he is losing his Grace."

"How did you-" Dean stuttered, still unable to form words.

"Know? I know what all my siblings are doing at any given point in their entire existence."

Dean took a deep breath to try to collect himself. He pursed his lips together, in an attempt to focus on his words.

"Do you know who is doing this to him?"

"I do not," Raguel replied with a shake of his head.

"But you just said you knew everything about every angel," Dean pointed out, convinced that he wasn't being told the whole truth. He knew angels weren't exactly prone to tell the truth.

"Pay attention, Dean. I said I knew _they _are doing. Not what other beings are doing to them. It's not Heaven and that is all I know."

Dean huffed, frustrated. His tongue flicked over his bottom lip. He ran into a dead end and didn't even know where to start now. Cas was going to die, if this pain continued. Turning into human or not, no human could handle pain that made Cas scream the way it did.

"Do you," Dean spoke up eventually but his voice stayed soft. If he was any louder it was sure to break, "do you know who might know?"

"Yes."

Dean just stared at Raguel, face dead panned. All angels were the same. "And that would be?" Dean asked.

"Death," Raguel replied as if it was the only obvious answer.

"And how am I supposed to talk to him? The world had to basically be moved the last time we tried to talk to him, and I am not so keen on dying again, so." Dean rambled as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Go back to the hotel. I'll see what I can do."

"Why are you being so helpful?"

Raguel shrugged his shoulders, "I've got time now," he paused, a slight smile slipping onto his vessel's face, "And besides, I don't like to see my siblings in pain, surely you understand that."

And with that there was a sound of feathers fluttering and Raguel had disappeared. Dean stood in silence staring at the now vacant space where Heaven's most powerful asset once stood. All he could hear were Ariel's footsteps as she walked toward him.

"Let's go back to the hotel, yeah?" She finally spoke up.

Dean nodded slowly, still slightly in shock. Ever since he found out Heaven did actually exist he spent most of that time hating all angels. He had convinced himself they were just as selfish, if not more, than demons. But in the last few days he had met two, who without even asking were willing to help Castiel. The angel whose sins, he thought, were too great for Heaven to even look at him again.

Once he gathered his things from the floor, he turned to look at Ariel. "Thank you," he said without thinking, "for helping Cas."

She smiled at him, her face was gentle, "Of course, Dean, he's my brother. We're family."

Dean nodded. It always did come down to family.

**AN: That was a lot of fun to write. I wanted Raguel to be a bamf, and but understanding at the same time. Which I think are the two qualities he needs as the Angel of Justice. Also yay, Death is coming. Favorite side character, ever.**

**Yus.**

**Also, with recent developments in season gr8 some things will change, and I think this is going to end up being a lot longer than I originally thought.**

**Thanks to all who read and REVIEW! I love you all!**


End file.
